clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chill57181
I moved my old comments here. My order Can I get Gary The Gadget Guy?OOJH123Dont forget to eat your breakfast! 22:16, May 16 2009 (UTC) Yes but what do you want it to say? --Chill57181 22:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) OOJH123 you are Cool! Can I make it "OOJH you are cool!" because I can't type numbers. --Chill57181 22:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ok Block Evader! He is on Shoutbox!!!! Evil Bubby00000, not to be confused with our Mr. ruthless. This is the original meanie! He hates our beloved TS!--Barn Owls Rule 22:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Your Fortune! I see a horrible future ahead for you. It starts on a day coming soon. I see a massive war between us and the Walruses! I see TS trying to fight them off, but sadly he cannot! I see a terrible problem! It evokes Crisis 4! -- Gypsy Owl HQ I get a Promotion! I am MOW or Minister of Walrus! Meaning i deal with walrus things look here: HERE!--Barn Owls Rule 00:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Private Shade here You might not know who I am, and you don't need to know. A hint: You posted a friend request on my page. All that out of the way: Can I join your Vandal Patrol Team? I'd like to be known as Private Shade. Please tell me if it's possible You sure can join! The more the merrier! We will let anyone join (Except Walrus and Ben)! --Chill57181 01:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) testing signature! Chill57181Talk to me! new signature Hi everyone! Somebody blocked Chill57181 so I am using Freezer57181 (If you want to here about Freezer57181 go to my journal and he will be in the book later. --Freezer57181 03:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Walrus cracked in your account. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 12:15, 18 May 2009 (UTC) YOU MEAN WALRUS IS UBERFUZZY!?!?!?! --Freezer57181 15:41, 18 May 2009 (UTC) No. Uberfuzzy hates walrus. Walrus got in your account. He did some nasty things, and then the admins banned the account because of Walrus getting it. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 15:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) HOW DO WE GET RID OF...WALRUS!?!?!?!?! How do we get rid of Walrus? I don't want all my accounts to get banned on a count of that...that...that...I'm trying not to be rude, but I think what fits well is WRETCHEDLY EVIL WALRUS STR00DEL!!!!!! (Sorry if I was a little rude) --Freezer57181 15:47, 18 May 2009 (UTC) testing NEW signature!! --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! 16:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Kesak11 Kesak11 is Ben. He was vandalising around a week ago and got blocked for swearing at people. → Brute Commander - Talk to the Brute! Oh no! I guess I have to fire him from the Agent Vandalism Control Team. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! 19:29, 18 May 2009 (UTC) testing ANOTHER NEW signature! --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 21:48, 18 May 2009 (UTC) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! 14:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 18:16, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sup!! Of course I'll be your friend!! I'll give you the award later though... if you want it!! Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. 01:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Sure I want the award! I will put you on my list. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 01:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ok!! Hope you like!! =D Hal Homsar Solo You bring the dip, I'll mow the side yard. 01:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'll put it in my awards section. (As I always say, The more awards, the better!) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 13:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Famous penguin passwords hey, you know we can probably get in trouble if you post those passwords? Even if they dont work your not supposed to really post that stuff. maybe you should take it down--Whitedragon254 {Talk}{ } 21:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Why? --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 21:35, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Freezer & Code Chat! We can chat here. --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! Come to my party!! Find passwords! 21:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC)